Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1982
Jim Henson's Muppets Annual (1982) is the six of eight Annuals produced in the UK. This 60-page book was published by Grandreams Limited. The sixth Annual contains stories, games and puzzles based on The Muppet Show. Contents * Kermit: "Hi-Ho and Welcome!" * "Punfight at the K.O. Corral": Kid Fozzie is "the fastest pun in the west", keeping the sleepy town of Muppet Gulch groaning. J.P. Crosse (sic) and the James Boys rob the town's bank, and the only one who can stop them is Marshal Kermit. He challenges them to a shootout at high noon. Kid Fozzie ends up chasing the bad guys away by telling them riddles. Link Hogthrob shows up with the cavalry, just a moment too late to help anyone. A shortened reprinting of "The Mild Bunch" comic story from Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1980. * Kissy Kissy: Coloring page with Miss Piggy. * Electric Mayhem Crossword Puzzle * Maze: Tiptoe Through the Lily Pads * Take a Crack At It: picture word puzzle * Dr. Bob has lost his patients: find the item * Please Laugh: jokes with Fozzie Bear * Miss Piggy Word Find * "Kermit's Christmas Diary": Robin tells his uncle Kermit that what he really wants for Christmas is to spend Christmas Day with Santa Claus -- after he's delivered all his presents on Christmas Eve, he can come spend the day at The Muppet Theatre. Kermit knows Santa, because they're both in POPCORNS -- a club for fictional characters. (POPCORNS stands for "People Other People Consider to be Other than Real Normal Specimens".) Robin comes to a POPCORNS meeting, and invites Santa over. Santa is delighted -- nobody's ever invited him before. However, on Christmas Eve, Mrs. Claus calls Kermit, and tells him that Santa broke a runner on the sleigh, and can't come over. Everyone is disappointed, but Miss Piggy saves the day by dressing up as "Mother Christmas". (written by Jerry Juhl, illustrated by Bruce McNally) * You've seen one, you've seen em all: spot the difference with Gonzo and Camilla * To the Rescue: dice board game * Connect-the-Dots: We love you Miss Piggy * Connect-the-Dots: Speeding Star * Oh, Rats!: How many rats do you see in this picture? * Comic -- "The Muppets' Holiday Haunt": The Muppets are driving to a vacation spot, but a storm brews, and a lightning bolt destroys the bridge they're about to travel over. They decide to stop somewhere until the storm passes -- and they end up at a spooky, haunted castle. The resident monsters think they're going to scare the Muppets -- but they don't know what they're in for. Sweetums scares the dragon, Thog puts out the giant saber-toothed cat, and Gonzo asks the headless ghost for pointers on his trick. The spooks are so spooked by the Muppets that they decide to go on a vacation themselves. * No two Gonzos are alike: spot the differences * Swedish Chef coloring page * Little Riddles: solve the riddles and fill in the blanks * A Mysterious Message: decipher the code left for Kermit * Bo's Make-a-Word Puzzle * Puzzle Answers * Doctor-Doctor: jokes with Dr. Bob Gallery Muppet Annual 1982 01.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 02.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 03.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 04.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 05.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 06.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 07.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 08.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 09.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 10.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 11.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 12.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 13.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 14.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 15.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 16.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 17.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 18.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 19.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 20.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 21.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 22.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 23.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 24.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 25.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 26.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 27.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 28.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 29.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 30.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 31.jpg Muppet Annual 1982 32.jpg See also __NOWYSIWYG__ Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1982